


Can You Keep a Secret?

by Alwaysdreaming95



Series: Sterek Stories [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Baby wolf, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale is Missing, Everyone Is Alive, Feels, Fluff, Good Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pining, Puppies, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski Has Feelings, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing, Stiles deserves nice things, Wolf Derek Hale, he can shift is he shifted no promises, maybe a lil scott bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysdreaming95/pseuds/Alwaysdreaming95
Summary: Derek had messaged an old family friend was coming over to pay a visit, but when Stiles looks for him later he's missing and in his home is a baby wolf.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Original Female Character(s), Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Stories [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/746421
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda came up with this idea when I was reading a different story that I don't really remember, but Derek is a good alpha and reconnecting with old pack connections. 
> 
> The sheriffs name is always gonna be John cause it's just a thing. seems to work the best in my eyes. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

“An old family friend is stopping by, so there will be no training. If anything needs to be addressed, text me,” I read the message…. I lost count how many times I’ve reread this message since Derek sent it earlier today. Out of the woodwork. 

Who could be visiting? I know since we balanced out and Derek became a better Alpha old Hale contacts have been making their way out of the woodwork. We’ve reconnected and are friends with them, but every time he’s met up with someone, he’s brought me along. Why not this time?

I jump up from my seat to grab my car keys. Fuck you, Derek. I’m going to come over and check on you. 

The drive out to the packhouse isn’t all that long, and I didn’t speed. Alright, I did, but it wasn’t too over, and didn’t get pulled over. Though mostly cause the deputies don’t want to deal with me. I sigh as I pull the car into park behind Derek’s Camaro, not that he’d run through the woods to get rid of me… 

I take a deep breath as I look at the front door, surprised not seeing Derek standing there scowling at me and that it’s wide open. I keep my eyes locked on the door as I pull my bat and jar or mountain ash ready for anything. 

I hear a whimpering that feels like someone crushing my heart in a tight fist. I make my way into the packhouse to find a small wolf somehow wrapped up in one of my hoodies that I had left at the house cause I’m human and get cold. 

“Hey, there little guy,” I say, slowly reaching my hand out palm out, but not close to the pup, for it can decide if he wants to sniff me or not. Though right, when I speak to the pup, he looks up at me and stops whimpering. “Where did you come from? Is Derek doing the wolf rescue like he wants?” the pup just looks at me and if it had eyebrows oh the things they’d be telling me. I keep my hand out as I crouch a bit from the pup watching as it tries to get out of my sweatshirt. It’s kind of cute, and as it tumbles out of it to show off his manhood and tummy, I laugh. 

“Well, I guess you’re a boy, huh,” I say as I try to stay in the same place and not make any sudden movements. The dog yips at me as he moves closer to me, sniffing the air, he should know my scent, and maybe he likes it, it doesn’t take that long for the pup to get close enough to me to have his nose against my hand, and it’s only a minute later that he’s licking it. 

I laugh as I sit down on the ground, “Well, aren’t you adorable. You know I always wanted a puppy when I was a kid, but dad wouldn’t let me. Though I don't think you’re a typical puppy. You are definitely a wolf. I guess I should call Derek and see why he left you alone with the door open.”

I pull out my phone and sigh when it seems that it goes straight to voicemail, “Derek, Where the hell are you?” I simply state when the automated voice finished with its thing, “Derek, why would you leave the door open with a puppy around? That’s irresponsible. I should know about that. Look I’m worried about you. I get that some things are personal, but you’ve always brought me before. Anyways give me a call when you get this.”

I sigh as I hang up and look at the puppy that’s staring at me probably getting a sense of my sadness. “It’s alright, pup. I’ll look after you until I find, Derek.” I sigh as I move to sit on the couch, using a lil bit of magic to shut the door. I lay there with the pup in my arms. “Do you think I’m being silly or worrying about an alpha werewolf-like Derek?” I simply get a blank stare back. I groan as I say, “I feel like he’s pulling away from me more and more since I came back from college. It’s not like we were super close. He always put an almost specific distance between us. He still brought me along whenever someone came along so I could give my opinion. I finally started to feel more like pack instead of the researcher. I also got to see more of Derek than I ever thought I would, but I would give anything to see him smile a truly happy smile or even see him laugh.” I look around, thinking Derek would pop up like he always does when I talk about him in some form. I sigh when he doesn’t. I lay there and look around the room to take notice that there’s still two glasses of water sitting on the table. I sigh as I sit up, setting the pup on the couch to hear him whimper when I move away from him. I sigh as I sit down again, “I have to clean up. Derek is a bit of a neat freak since he stopped living in rundown places, but I think it’s cause he’s ready to wipe out his existence even to this day. I just want him to be happy. He deserves nice things.”

I move again and when the pup whines I take off my red hoodie setting it on the pup smiling when the whining mostly stops. I pick up the glasses to make my way to the kitchen to find a broken plate on the floor and a pile of Derek’s clothes sitting there not perfectly together like something crawled out of them. Why would I…. I turn around to look at the pup on the couch playing with the drawstrings to my sweatshirt like it’s the best thing in the world. 

“No, you’re not Derek,” I tell the puppy setting the glasses on the table. I look around to grab a broom wondering why I’m cleaning up a possible crime scene like I did all this. I call out to the pup, “Hey Derek,” just to see how he’ll react and I got nothing, not even an ear twitch as the pup uses the hood of the sweatshirt to toss it into the air to chase after it. I chuckle as I stop to record him for a couple seconds when I realize that I just cleaned up a mess that might help explain what happened with Derek. Though maybe he shifted and went for a run upset about something that happened. 

I sigh as I sit at the table letting the wolf do what he may. I sit there seeing tons of envelopes from perspective packs. I sigh thinking off something Erica said about packs trying to marry off their own to Derek. I look at the envelopes in distaste wondering if she was telling the truth or trying to torture me. “Will Derek pick someone to marry? Will I be tossed to the side? Will he start to ignore me? OH GOD,” I shout before I whisper, “what if he realizes how I feel?”

I hear more hurt and sad whimpering coming from the other room causing me to forget my worry. I slowly push myself from the table quickly giving the envelopes the finger and noticing a stack of envelopes stamped and addressed to some of the packs. Did he already answer them… Oh now what if he picked someone. I shake my head when the whimpering raises in volume. 

I see the puppy laying on the floor covering his nose like he’s trying to hide from a scent. It’s not like he can tell too much about human emotions…. Can he? 

“What’s wrong?” I ask and when the pup looks up to see me crouching a foot away he jumps into my arms obviously scenting me. I smile as I run his back, “It’s alright, pup. What will I call you? I can’t keep calling you pup,” I mutter as I hold the squirming wolf pup. “How about... Lycan?” the pup shakes his head as if he understands me. “Miguel?” that name gets a growl. “Alright, not Miguel. Snuffles?” If a wolf could look offended this one would win a gold medal. It’s about an hour of this before I sigh, “Man, you’re such a sour pup.” I stop and look at the pup, “What about Sourwolf? I’m sure Derek would like to be rid of that name and at the same time it can annoy him.” The pup looks at me and I swear he shrugs or something as he nuzzles my face. “Alright, Sourwolf it is.”

I look at my phone to see no messages and I sigh thinking that no one has messaged me back about hearing from Derek except a few, “Derek said he was gonna be busy.” 

I look at the pup as I ask, “Is it wrong that I’m worried about Derek I got here like an hour or 2 ago and he’s still not home? He’s been very good at not staying away for too long even when someone upsets him and he goes for a run to calm down or something?” Sourwolf licks my cheek and gives out a small whine as he stares at me. 

“It’s alright, Sourwolf. I’m just thinking too much as I always do. No wonder Derek, runs away from me all the time.” I sigh as I look at the sad puppy eyes looking up at me from my sweatshirt, “I gotta get some work done. So lucky for us I have an account set up on Derek’s desktop.”

I sit there with Derek’s laptop working on simple papers that Dad wanted me to go over. I sigh as I realize dad putting together a supernatural part of the department is a bit much for me to set up. Ugh, should have gotten Derek to help me. 

“Sourwolf,” I watch the pup’s ear twitch as the hood falls down on his back and I quickly snap yet another picture of him and send it to Derek. “Am I just digging myself into an early grave? Ugh, I have no idea how to do this though the town has calmed down a tiny bit the last year, but that doesn’t really mean a whole lot.”

It’s a couple minutes later I throw my hands up groaning. I sigh as I look around before I look at the pup, “can you keep a secret?”

The puppy's ears perk up a lil bit as he stares at me. I pick the pup up as I make my way to the master bedroom. I smile as I look inside to see it a bit messy. I look at the pup and he looks away from me with his ears a bit droopy causing me to laugh. “We’ll clean up and it’ll be our secret.” The pup’s ears perk back up as he licks my cheek again. 

“I look around as I lay on Derek’s bed pulling a pillow to us. I sigh in relief as I lay there, “I always feel better when I can smell Derek. He makes me feel safe so sometimes when I’m having a tough time and I know Derek’s out I’ll sneak in and curl up on his bed. Thank god for magic to hide my scent. I don’t want to find out and be creeped out. It’s just… he makes me feel safe and I don’t know normal….. No normal isn’t the right word, but me before the,” I bite my tongue still having a problem saying it’s name at times. Though we were somehow able to survive, it doesn’t mean that I don’t feel pain for what it had me do. “Derek has always been someone who hasn’t treated me differently since it happened. He’s not watching me or afraid I’m gonna snap even after all this time. Derek seems to only see the same old boring me. Which I guess is a good thing. He helped me get over my wounds from it. I hope that in doing so I was able to help him as well.” I sigh as I curl up with the pup pulling him closer to my chest hearing a slight rumbling purr come from his chest. I chuckle as I mutter, “Just a small nap.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles takes Sourwolf to the Stilinski homestead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lil longer and I kept my mind going this way and that and got an idea of a future chapter or an epilogue. We'll see

I wake up with the puppy snoring next to my ear. I chuckle as I try to move him to get a small growl. I sigh thinking the last time I was stuck with a wolf on my chest growling when I moved. Ugh, get your mind off of Derek. He’s not gonna want you mooning after him. If he knew how I feel for him he’d probably kick me from the pack or ignore me even more. 

I sigh as I look at the pup, “Alright, lil guy we’re going back to my place. Though I’d love to keep sleeping in Derek’s bed there’s a creep factor that might try to beat Peter in it.”

A hear a bark that sounds like Sourwolf disagrees, but I shrug, ‘he’s a wolf it’s not like he can understand you just smell your emotions.’

“Sorry, lil guy. I have paperwork and books at my house anyway and maybe showing my dad and them I can take care of you. They'll let me get a pup for myself. Then I could bring the pup here and maybe it can cheer Derek up as well.” I feel a smile tug on my lips as I pick Sourwolf up cuddling him close to me as I make my way around the house. I stop in Derek's kitchen to get the pup and me a drink and food. 

I sigh when I finally get home after having the pup freak out the second we got into the car I had to wrap him up in my sweatshirt then buckle him in. When I stop the car and get out to walk around I hear the pitiful whining. I snatch the pup and put his head where my shoulder meets my neck. 

I take notice of dad’s cruiser in front of the garage and I look at the pup still tucked deep in my neck, “Well maybe if we’re very very quiet we can get past him.” The pup gives me a look before going back into its spot and I chuckle as I nod my head, “Yeah I know. Well maybe if we’re really lucky.” Again the pup gives me a look before he tucks his head back into my neck.

I smile as I rub his back as I am able to unlock the door without letting him go. 

“Stiles, where have you been?”

Fuck, I was hoping he wasn’t going to notice that I left in the middle of the night…. But then again with all that's happened, how could he not. 

“I went to Derek’s I was… am worried about him,” I answered truthfully as I walked into the living room. 

“What…” he stops his train of thought as he points at the pup, “What do you have Stiles?”

“It’s a wolf cub. I named him Sourwolf.”

“I thought Derek was Sourwolf?”

“Umm… Well, Derek hasn’t been Sourwolf as of late… just a lil grumpy.”

“Where did he come from?”

“Derek’s house, you know cause I said I was at Derek’s and he wasn’t there and I’m worried. This lil guy was left alone there.”

“Mmmm…. You sure it’s not Derek?” I freeze as I pull a pup that alternates between a whimper and a growl. Dad looks at me and kind of sighs, “I was just joking. Stiles, you know I’m not blind, right? ”

“I have no idea what you mean,” I answer as I stare at the pup pulling him closer to me.

“Stiles,” dad sighs as he looks at me, “you know what I mean. It’s not like I don’t see the looks you give him when you think he’s not looking.” I sit down with my head in my hands and the pup is digging into my shoulder a little bit with soft whimpers and whines, “If it makes you feel better, son, he gives you looks at you the same way.”

I snort, “Yeah right. Derek is… so much and I’m not really anything to him besides a researcher.”

I hear a small growl when I look down at the pup he’s giving me a disapproving look that matches one Derek would always give me. I chuckle as I lean down and kiss his forehead. I look up to see dad smiling softly at me. 

“So when Derek comes back can I get my own puppy?”

My dad gives me a look, “Sure, if he keeps it.”

“Then what’s the point of having one?”

My dad sighs as he stands up unlocking his lil safe to take out all his gear for work, “See you tomorrow, Stiles.”

“Bye, Dad,” I call out as I lay out on the couch with the pup nuzzling into my neck and moving to behind my ear. I smile as I rub his back. He pops his head up as he stares at me as he leans over and licks my nose and I move my head a bit dramatically when he seems like he was gonna lick my lips. Dad’s words that this may be Derek passing through my head. I hear the pup whine and I carefully move him back holding him so he’s facing me as I stare into his eyes. The eyes are alike, but when he growls there’s no flash of his eyes or anything so maybe not Derek. His fur is black like Derek in his wolf form. He speaks pretty well with his eyes, but the pup is so carefree and snuggly it’s hard to picture Derek being that. When Derek comes back I’m gonna see if he’d be up for something like that… platonically no feelings friends kind of way. 

I sigh as I look at the pup with his head tilted and tongue hanging out. I chuckle as I tap his nose causing him to freeze, shake his head, then yip at me with his tongue hanging out as before but more smiley. I chuckle as I kiss his forehead, “Oh well if you are Derek forget everything I’ve said in the last 24 hrs besides you deserve to be happy. You’ve done so much for us and so little for yourself. It’s not a bad thing to let yourself choose to be happy instead of pushing it down anytime it shows itself. It’s not wrong to chase after that happiness. Man, it’s so weird talking to a pup like a person, but at the same time, it’s a bit better. You don’t seem to judge me like everyone else. They’re still walking on eggshells in a way around me. Only ones who aren’t I’d say are my dad, Derek, and Issac but I think it’s cause he’s an ass like Jackson but Jackson got better.” I sigh as I set my head back down along with letting go of the pup who automatically curls up on my chest with his nose in my neck. “Come on, Sourwolf, let’s go to my room.”

I meet the ends of I could probably shower, but how am I gonna do that with a nervous lil pup around who I’m sure would like me out its sight. I sigh as I look at the pup, “alright. So we have a couple of hours before sleep is appropriate I guess. So a shower and bath for both of us would be good.”

I lead the pup into the bathroom and start to strip wondering how this is gonna go. I turn on lil music just to make it a lil less awkward, not that it’ll work. I sigh when my phone goes off when I’m in my boxer briefs. I groan as I look at the pup who wins a lil at the noise, “Yeah, Catwoman.”

“Have you seen Derek?”

“Well nice to hear from you too,” I tell her as I sigh looking down at the pup, “No, I went to his place yesterday and he wasn’t there. The door was open and the only thing I found out of place was a wolf cub.”

“Ahh… I didn’t know Derek took one in. I thought he had a few more things to go through before he could make a sanctuary by the house.” 

I sigh as I look at the pup and point at my phone as if I’m telling him ‘see what I gotta deal with’ the pup yips and I chuckle. 

“Stiles, are you in the bathroom with the pup?”

“Yeah, he could use a bath though he doesn’t seem all that dirty I know I need a shower. So why not?”

“What if the pup is Derek?”

“Not you too,” I groan.

“What do you mean too?” she questions. I point at my phone again and the pup gives me a look that almost screams laughing at me. 

“Nevermind, what do you want me to do if Derek is missing? I’m human, remember. I need to stay out of trouble.” I quote Scott’s words that he said at the last meeting. 

“Stiles, I’m sure he didn’t mean it that way. I mean you did beat up an alpha werewolf shortly after that right?”

I chuckle as I sigh, “Yeah, but he was being rude.”

“You mean rude to Derek and had no manners towards him. Derek almost ripped his throat out it seemed through most of the conversation when he tried to insult you.”

“Really, I didn’t get that vibe. Derek seemed to be his grumpy annoyed self when meeting with people.”

Erica laughs ending in a sigh, “You really don’t see it do you, Batman. Look Boyd just got home. I’m gonna send a message around and we might send a search party looking for him. If you hear anything.”

I cut her off, “I know Erica, I’ll call someone to tell.”

“You better call me. I might check in with you later about this pup.”

“Alright, bye Catwoman.”

“Alright, that’s dealt with now let’s shower. I turn the shower on and the pup jumps back growling. I chuckle as I look at the pup, “Really, you are fine with the car and its noises, but the shower is a no. Alright, I’ll get a bath ready. You are so lucky we still have a bathtub though it’s not all that big.” I start to set up a bath and figure why not go all out and pull the expensive bath shit Lydia got me when I had a week of nonstop research. I look at the bottle after I pour some in, “Maybe the pack does care about me.” The pup makes a sound like he’s agreeing with me. I chuckle as I look down at him, “Maybe later you’ll get to meet some of the pack from the sounds of it Erica has invited herself over.” 

Waiting for the tub to fill is a pain as it takes a good 10 minutes to get to a nice level. I turn to the pup and go to pick him up and he seems to be judging that I still have my briefs still on. “I’m not letting you get too close to my bits. Oh god, what if you are Derek and you see my body and get grossed out even more than before.” the pup huffs causing me to chuckle as I slowly sit down in the tub, “What don’t think Derek would be grossed out or is that your way of saying you’re Derek such?” Sourwlf gives me a look before I sigh lean back with him in my lap looking unhappy about being in the tub already getting sopping wet. I sigh when I realize that it’s a soft lavender smell from the real lavender in the soap or else there are no other smells. I laugh as the pup tries to get to my neck but fails. The only way I was able to still laugh was his claws stayed where they should be in this kind of moment in my eyes. 

I sigh as I check my phone when it beeps. I check it to see that Lydia is telling me she’s coming over cause Erica spilled the beans. “Well, you get to meet Lydia. Ugh, it’s weird to think I used to have a huge crush on her. Now it’s just a family brother-sister kind of thing… maybe at times like she’s my mother. Though I have a type.”

“And pray tell what would that be?” a familiar female voice asks from the open bathroom door. 

I could swear I’d jump out of my skin as I look up to see Lydia standing there looking at me in the bubbly bath, “It’s nothing just filling the silence with my friend here.”

Lydia looks and sighs as she sees the black cub trying to cover me with its body as he growls at Lydia. She takes it in stride like he does everything, “I see that the cub is attached to you rather quickly.”

“What can I say I’m a dog person?” I say as I quietly try to calm Sourwolf down. I rub gently behind his ears which calms him down a lil bit as he sniffles at me and rubs his head where he can reach. 

“Well I came to give you a few things for the cub, though I’m not sure how long he’ll be here,” her eyes seem to see something that I don’t.

“You’re not gonna tell me he’s Derek are you?”

“I can’t say anything like that Stiles. If it’s Derek there’s a reason for it and I’ll look into it either way and if it’s just a cub he took in then I’m glad he has someone like you in his life.”

I feel my cheeks heat up as I pull the cub closer to me, “I’m just worried that with my mind jumble and word vomit I’ve said a few things that if Derek I’m gonna die in embarrassment.”

“Ohh… you mean that ridiculously obvious pining you got going on, but because you know his past and are a bit jumpy you are trying to keep it to yourself,” she tells me matter of factly.

“It’s not just that Lyds. Look at his past at his ex-girlfriends using him to get to his pack, to gain power, to use him mentally and physically. If I was him I’d be a hermit with a phobia of other people and things. I don’t want to put my feelings on him and make him uncomfortable.”

“Oh god, you both are idiots. Look I put some raw meat and veggies I found wolves like to eat. Cut it up in small pieces before you give it to the cub.” she seems to finish but she turns around to turn back to me, “Are you really naked with a wolf cub in the bathtub?”

My cheeks seem to be bursting from the heat, “No!” I shout, “I have my boxer briefs still on. Also, it’s weird it’s like he’s analyzing everything I don’t need that kind of look at my bits.”

She gives me a look before she looks at the pup. She walks over to the tub leaning by the pup and I think she says something before she pats him and walks away without another word.

I groan and feel myself relax into the bubbles, “Why is this my life?”

The pup yips in a way that says I’m laughing at your pain. I give him a look before I shake my head and just relax. I know we’re in there a while cause there’s barely a trace of bubbles and I feel a slight chill from the temperature of the water. 

I wrap a towel around my waist as I take off my old briefs and change into something else when the sweatpants are pulled up I drop it. I grab a shirt that I’m sure I stole from Derek to help calm me the rare times I still have nightmares. I look at the time to see that it’s only been about 5 hrs since I woke up, but I feel so drained. I grab my computer and the pup lying down on my bed as I turn on a superhero movie. I feel the pup curl up against my chest and I sigh feeling safe and content like when I’m this close to Derek. 

“You know in a way I really hope you are Derek,” I whisper after the 2nd movie pulling the cub closer to me, “It’ll be embarrassing and I might never want to show my face, but I know I’ve said a few things that I know I’ve had trouble conveying to Derek.” I rake my fingers through the cubs fur as I go to the next movie in the series. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment, kudos, subscribe, ect   
> I'll love to hear your thoughts and these things always give me your thoughts in a way

**Author's Note:**

> I have about 2 more chapters planned an idea on the ending, but truthfully it's still in the works. 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this so please leave a kudos, bookmark, or comment. I've love to know what you think.
> 
> I'm not a big fan of Scott cause his character just makes me gag so if I write him in it might be a little bashing at first.


End file.
